


The colour of family

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Adopted Adam and Jack, Family Fluff, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Parent Dean Winchester, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Dean can see colour whenever anyone speaks. He's never told anyone about this, instead he just sits there and enjoys the colours he see's. The one's he see's from his family are his favourite
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Bobby Singer, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The colour of family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote. I'm way behind on the series but I've seen clips and brought Adam and Bobby back because they didn't deserve what they got. Anyway here's my first ever Spn story. Please, please let me know what you think. I wanna write more Spn stuff, but I need to know this one is liked first

Dean was slowly pulled into consciousness when he heard the door to the bunker open and close. The man was currently laying on the couch with Adam curled into his side, the kid was recovering from a cold that had made him a little clingy. Not that Dean minded. He knew what he was getting into when he adopted the kid, along with Jack. The two boys became inseparable and Dean loved how close they were.  
Speaking of Jack.

Turquoise appeared behind Dean's eyelids as he heard the teens excited chatter.  
"Uncle Bobby didja see me, didja see me?"  
"I sure did kiddo," the man said with a smile, a warm orange mixing in as Jack giggled.  
Dean couldn't help but smile, he loved hearing his kid giggle.  
"Now go get cleaned up, you can have first dibs on the shower."  
With that Jack headed upstairs.  
"Dean?" A soft voice asked, a soft violet purple filled his vision.  
"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled tiredly as he opened his eyes, pale green taking over, "how'd the hunt go?"  
"Really well actually," Sam smiled as he perched himself on the coffee table, "Jack managed to kill one of the ghouls by himself."  
"So that's why he's so excited," Dean grinned, Sam nodding with his own grin in place. The two sat in comfortable for a few moments, chuckling when they heard Jack still talking to Bobby excitedly. A mix of turquoise and warm orange swimming in Dean's vision.  
"How's Adam?" Sam asked softly, violet purple once again filtering in.  
"He's okay," Dean answered, looking down at the blond sleeping with his head on his chest.  
Sam watched with a soft smile as Dean absentmindedly drew shapes on the teens back, gently hushing him when the kid let out a soft whine.  
"I'm gonna go get dinner ready," Sam announced as he stood, pressing a soft kiss to Adams head before heading off. Cas joined and helped him moments later.

Dinner was ready an hour later and the family sat down to eat. Bobby was at the head of the table with Dean and Adam to his right, and Sam, Cas and Jack to his left. Jack always liked to sit opposite Dean and Adam because he found it easier to talk to them that way.  
"Dad guess what, I killed a ghoul by myself today," Jack told him with a bright grin.  
"I heard," Dean smiled, "well done kiddo, I'm proud of you."  
He leant over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, making the teen blush.  
"Dad?" Adam asked softly, baby blue filling Dean's vision as he looked over, "Can - Can I go on the next hunt?"  
"Of course kiddo," Dean reassured, "you and your brother can both go if you want."  
Adam thanked him and the two teens beamed at one another.  
After their food and some pie, the family migrated to the living room.  
Bobby sat in his arm chair and turned the tv on low.

"Sam?" Cas asked, a soft golden yellow appearing for Dean, "have you seen my sketchbook?"  
Recently Cas had taken up drawing. He said he found it relaxing and had already filled three sketchbooks with drawings of his family, along with other things that intrigued him.  
"Yeah, I think it's in the library," the younger hunter replied, "I'll come with you, I wanna get a new book anyway."  
With that the two of them headed down as they chattered about Cas’s upcoming project. Dean, who was laying on same couch as before, smiled before looking over at his boys. The two were sat cross legged just in front of where he lay, playing with the Pokémon cards he'd gotten them for Christmas last year. Their low voices caused a mix of baby blue and turquoise to dance softly in Dean’s vision. It remined the man of being under water on a clear day, his kids colours were his absolute favourites. And whenever the boys laughed the colours only got brighter. Just then purple violet and golden yellow mixed in as Sam and Cas walked in, laughing softly about something. Their colours mixed in and created a beautiful kind of sunset only Dean could see. With another smile the man let his eyes flutter shut. 

As Dean drifted off he let the voices and colours of his family wash over him. Baby blue and turquoise danced as the boys talked and giggled. Warm orange mixing in as Bobby chuckled and mumbled at the show he was watching. Purple violet and silver floated lazily as Cas hummed softly as he sketched, Sam subconsciously joining in while reading. The smile on Dean's face was wide and genuine, between one breath and the next Dean fell asleep among a blanket of colours created by his loved ones.


End file.
